


The Uchiha's Fox

by DemonShippingQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonShippingQueen/pseuds/DemonShippingQueen
Summary: He would do anything for the family that took him in and would give his life for his master, who saved him when they were kids. He is a demon that fell for his master and will help him take the lives of the ones who took their happiness away that unforgettable night. "You ready Naruto?" "Yes Sasuke-sama." Adopted from daitenshi wings.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1** **

In the Hidden Leaf Village a Festival was taking place. Many travelers had come to show off and sell their goods; telling stories of their travels. Everyone in the village was at the festival, even the Leader of the village, Lady Hokage Tsunade. She was there to help if there was any trouble and to make the people feel better with all the outsiders in their village. However, our story is not about Tsunade.

Under a large tree many cages hug from its branches. A man could be seen walking under them putting many different furs on tables. The man was a hunter who caught rare animals and demons. The demons he caught he sold as slaves or pets. Most of the animals he caught were for the furs, but some he would sell as pets along with the demons.

In one of the cages was a young demon boy around the age of four. He was a very rare golden fox and to top it off the boy had nine tails instead of just one! You think with such a big catch that the man would make sure the boy stayed in good health right? Wrong! The boy was given little food to eat just like the rest of the demons and animals the man had caged. The demons and animals were only given enough food and water so they wouldn't die on him.

The boy was in the very back of his cage with all his tails wrapped around him so, he looked like a big ball of golden fur. He didn't like being locked up in his cage. It made him feel trapped and it was too small for even him to stand up. He hadn't been able to sleep well because his stomach hurt to much. His ankle hurt as well from the bear trap the day he got caught; which had been over a month ago. It would have healed by now but, he didn't have enough energy to do it.

"Hello there, see anything you like?" The hunter asked someone who must come over to them.

The boy couldn't see through all of his fur, so he didn’t know many people the hunter was talking too. Not that he really cared anyway.

"We're looking for something for my younger brother." A calm deep voice said.

"Oh, and what made you want to look here?" The hunter asked.

"I heard that you sold demons and rare animals. I didn't want something just anyone else has for my brother." they answered and the young demon could hear a smile in the unknown man's voice. "Go look around and see if you like any of them."

The boy could hear the sound of grass crunching under someone's feet as they walked. He used the sound to know where the new unknown person was going. He listened to the sound as they walked under the cages until they finally stopped under his cage. A sweet smell reached the boy's nose which made his stomach growl. Moving two of his tails, he looks down to where the smell was coming from. With his head no longer hidden the person under his cage could now see some of his face. The demon boy had bright yellow hair that was spiky and stuck up everywhere. He had small orange fox ears that sat on top of his head. Three whisker marks were on both of his cheeks and had sun kissed skin. His eyes were a bright blue that matched the sky above them; if not bluer.

Those eyes looked down and met eyes as black as the night. The new eyes belonged to a boy around his age if not a year older. His skin was pale and smooth with raven black hair on top of his head. He had bangs that fell down the sides of his face and stuck up in the back. It reminded the demon of a duck butt, which made him giggle a little. The smell came back to him and the demon started looking around to see where it was coming from. His search brought him to something in the boys hands.

The boy was holding a small white bag of steam buns that by the smell of them, they were freshly made. The demon's mouth started to water at the yummy smell. His stomach growled again but louder this time so that even the boy below him could hear it.

"Are you hungry?" The raven haired boy asked him.

The demon nodded, looking from the boy to the food in his hands.

"Do you want one?" He asked as he reached into the bag.

"I wouldn't do that little boy. That one likes to bite and scratch the hand that feeds it." The hunter said, showing the boy his arm. Which was cover in old and new marks.

Hearing the hunter's voice the demon quietly wrapped his two tails around him again to hide himself. A low growl could be heard from the gold ball.

"It seems that he just doesn't like you." The other voice from before said. "Sasuke, do you want to share your food with him?" It asked the boy, the demon now know to be called Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes never left the gold ball as he nodded his head. His older brother smiled and picked him up so he could be closer to the cage. Sasuke put his hand into the cage holding one of the steam buns in his hand.

The demon, hearing something enter his cage, moved one tail so he could see what it was. What he saw was Sasuke's small hand holding out some food. The demons eyes widened as it slowly reached a hand out from the safety of his tails. He was about to take the food, when both Sasuke and his older brother gasped as they saw how skinny the demons hand and arm was. The demon quietly grabbed the food from the boys hand, bring it into the safety of his ball of tails. Even though he was very hungry the demon boy ate it slowly to savor the warm sweet treat. Soon a small purr began rumbled in his chest.

"Well I never seen him do that before. He never purred before either," The hunter said as he walked over to the cage and shook it a little. "Hey fox, what are you playing at?"

The purring stopped and was replaced with an angry growl as a hand shot out from the tails, scratching the hunter. The man hissed in pain and back away from the cage. Three deep scratches were on the back of his hand.

"You little piece of shit!" The hunter shouted out through the pain.

"It's your own fault. Brother told you that he didn't like you." Sasuke finally said, giving the hunter a look that said, 'Are you really that stupid or something?'

"Shut it kid! No one asked you!" The man spat at the boy.

A much deeper growl come from the ball making everyone turn to look back over at it. The demon boy had moved has tails again so that only his eyes could be seen. They were glaring at the hunter with nothing but the promise of death in them.

"Itachi, I want this one." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off the demon how was still glaring at the hunter.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked his little brother.

Sasuke nodded as he stuck his hand back into the cage, stretching his hand out to touch the golden fur. As soon as his fingers touched it, the demons eyes quickly moved to the boy. The fur felt soft under his touch and soon the purring started to slowly come back. Sasuke smiled at the demon as the purring got louder and the demons eyes started to close.

"Come out please, I'm going to take you home with me." Sasuke said giving the demon one of his rare smiles.

Some of the tails started to move away showing the top half of the demon. "Home," The demon boy said. His voice was small and scared.

"That's right, you're going to come live with me and my family."

The rest of the tails moved to reveal the rest of the demon boy. He was so very skinny that they could see all his bones and they could now see that he was wearing dirty, ripped clothes with a poorly wrapped banged ankle.

"What your name? I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is my big brother Itachi."

"He doesn't have a name. He just a stupid demon that I caught and what makes you think I'm going to sell him to you?" The hunter smirked.

"Oh really? Then maybe the Lady Hokage would like to hear how you been treating your 'things'. I hear she very fond of children and I don't think she would be happy with what she would see here." Itachi said giving the man a fake smile.

"And would someone like the Hokage give a damn about what a person like you has to say?" The man countered.

"I think she would care what the Captain of the Anbu had to say."

The man paled as he rushed to cut down the boy's cage and open it. Itachi put Sasuke down, who rushed over to the cage to open it.

"Smart man but, I'm still going to take you to the Lady Hokage." Itachi told the hunter. The fake smile was still on his face. "Sasuke, do you think you could walk home by yourself?"

Sasuke was kneeling on the ground in front of the open cage holding his hand out to the boy inside it. "Okay brother. I'll tell mother and father what happen if they ask." He said without looking away from the demon boy.

Itachi nodded even though Sasuke couldn't see it and walked away to find the Hokage with the hunter in hand.

"You still haven't told me your name yet." Sasuke gave the boy a kind smile to show him that he meant no harm.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm the last of the bloodline of the Nine-tails fox Kurama." The demon boy, Naruto, said as he took Sasuke's hand slowly.

"Well Naruto, it's nice to meet you. Now let's go home." Sasuke gently pulled Naruto out of his cage.

Naruto nodded as a smile started to grow on his face. Sasuke helped Naruto walk because of his ankle and gave him the rest of his food as they walked to Sasuke's, and now Naruto's, home. Both had smiles on their face as they walked through the Village together.

**~A/N:**

**Just the let everyone know, Naruto is a gold fox the same color as his hair. He has orange colored ears and the tips of his tails are also orange. When in his fox form his paws are also orange. I have two more chapters to fix now. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2** **

****(** ** ****Four** ** ****years later (Sasuke: 9, Naruto: 8)** **

Naruto had lived with Sasuke and his family for almost four years now. It was ruff in the beginning when Sasuke had brought the demon home. Itachi had not told his parents that he was going to pay his brother a pet when they had left that morning to go have fun at the festival. Sasuke's mother didn't stay mad for very long though once she had gotten a good look at little Naruto. She helped her youngest son take the fox to a guest room then quickly left the two boys to go get some more food, water, and the first aid kit for their new family member. Sasuke's father on the other hand was not like his wife and when to his study to wait for Itachi to come back so that he could talk to both of his sons.

Needless to say both boys got an ear full from their father about not telling their parents about buying a pet. Even though it wasn't Sasuke's fault since Itachi hadn't told him either until they walked by the hunter's tree. Their mother had come to save them telling her husband what was done, was done. What mattered now was that they had a very sick fox demon that need all their help. For the first month their father did not help them, until he had passed by the boy's room one day. Sasuke was at school and Itachi was helping his mother shop. The young demon was sleeping in his bed, his many tails hanging over the side, and he could hear the boy saying some in his sleep. When he got closer he saw the boy was crying and holding on tightly to one of his tails. Since he was closer to the boy now, he could better hear what the fox was saying.

"Mommy everything hurts where are you? Why can't I fine you? Where is everyone?" More tears started to fall from Naruto's as he began to shake as if he was cold even though he was covered with blankets and his tails.

The boys father felt sorry for the demon and couldn't imagine something like this happening to Sasuke seeing as he was a year older. **W** hen Itachi and his mother got back form shopping he went to go check on Naruto, only to see his father holding the boy in his arms trying to calm the crying boy.

The only other thing they had to work on after Naruto ankle was finally healed and he was healthy again, was school. It was kind of hard seeing as Naruto was afraid of the other people, besides some of Sasuke's friends that came over sometimes. The family went to the school to see if they could get the little fox in and see if he could be in the same classes as Sasuke. After almost an hour of talking and signing a few papers, Naruto finally went to school with Sasuke every morning.A week after going to school Naruto got into a fight and wasn't allowed to go to for two week because, some kid thought it would be funny to pull on one ofhis tail. When Sasuke mother found out the reason why Naruto was fighting in the fist place and then told by her youngest that the kid who pulled Naruto’s tail wasn’t in trouble at all she was pissed. She had gone to the school and got the matter straighten out right away. The kid that pulled Naruto’s tail was expelled for the two weeks they the fox and she got Naruto’s time down to a week, since he throw the fist punch.

For the time that Naruto wasn’t in school he help around the house. Today he was helping Itachi when the eldest Uchiha son was summoned by the elders and heads of family of the compound. Naruto was told to stay home and wait for Sasuke to come back from school. However, Naruto is aneight year old boy and like normal young boy around that agehe didn't listen and followed Itachi.

Naruto quietly followed Itachi from roof top to roof top and hid under the window of the room Itachi and the elders were in. Why no one thought it was a good idea to close the window and make sure that no one was eavesdropping on them was beyond the little fox demon. The meeting started off boring until the reason why they had all been called finally came together.Naruto eyes widen in fear at what they wanted to done. He couldn't listen anymore and ran from the window not really going anywhere just somewhere away from that meeting. Five minutes later, Itachi found him hiding in a tree in one of the unused training grounds.

"Naruto, I told you to stay home." Itachi said as he looked up into the tree where the small fox was wrapped in his tails. Itachi noticed that whenever Naruto was scared or has done something wrong, he would hide behind them.

"I'm sorry," Came the fox's small voices. "You're not going to do what they said right?" Naruto moved one of his tails so that he could look down at Itachi.

"If I don't they'll just have someone else do it."

"We could try and stop them though!"

"Naruto, I know you won't understand because you're still young but if this doesn't happen something even worse is going to happen."

"But Itachi-"

"I want you to go something for me Naruto." Itachi asked, interrupting Naruto.

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep Sasuke away from home so he doesn't get caught up in what's going to happen. I'm going to leave for a little while after tonight and I want you to keep each other safe while I'm gone." Itachi then told Naruto what he was going to do latter tonight.

"Okay," Naruto jumped down from his spot in the tree and walked over to stand in front of Itachi. "But I'm going to tell Sasuke the truth if he asks me and when you come back so are you!"

Itachi smiled down at the determined look on the boy's face. He ruffled the boy's hair and gave him a simple nod. "It's a deal." They talked for a bit more before they went their own way.

The next day both Naruto and Sasuke sat in their house in Sasuke's room. Both had red puffy eyes from crying all night after finding Sasuke's parents when they finally went home. Right now everything was being cleaned up so they went into Sasuke's room to hide. Whenever someone tried to come into the room Naruto would let out a loud growl to told the person to go away. When Naruto didn't hear any more noise in the house he know it was time to tell Sasuke.

"Hey Sasu, are you awake?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah"

"I got to tell you something."

"What."

"It wasn't Itachi fault." Naruto turned his head so that he was looking Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke's eyes had finally went back to normal. It scared him a little when he saw Sasuke's Sharingan awaken.

"What are you talking about Naruto you saw the same thing I did!" Sasuke shouted.

"But he was made to do it or something even worse would have happen! If he didn't do what they told him to do then we wouldn't be here right now!" Naruto shouted back.

"What are you talking about Naruto." It wasn't a question but a demand.

"I can't tell you who they are because, Itachi said that he would be the one to tell you when he came back, but he said if he didn't do it they would just send someone else and he if didn’t do what he did last night time something worse would happen."

"And how do you know this and why did he tell you that."

Naruto told him everything that had happen yesterday that was his part to tell. How he had followed Itachi to some meeting and what they had talked about when Itachi found him after he ran away. Sasuke listened to everything and when Naruto was finished he let everything sent in. Naruto watch him a little afraid of what Sasuke might do. However, all Sasuke did after a few minutes was get up and walk over to the door.

"Sasu?"

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to go check on that thing Itachi was talking about. I'll be back in a little bit." With that he left leaving a worried Naruto behind.

****(Three years later (Sasuke and Naruto: 1** ** ****2** ** ****)** **

Sasuke was calmly leaning up against a tree. Class had ended not too long ago and taking this time to have some peace and quiet. The classroom had been really loud today and nothing much really got done thanks to a few idiots. One of which he was stuck going home with every day. He may be the master of the demon but even he couldn’t stop the fox when he was around the mutt. However, when you're an Uchiha you never have much time to yourself, being the last Uchiha doesn't really help either. Sasuke was almost relaxed enough to maybe take a nap until he hear someone coming his way, loudly calling his name.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Came a high pitch female's voice.

'Will it was nice while it lasted.' Sasuke thought to himself. He kept his eyes close so he wouldn't have to see the stupid fan girl. Above him he could hear something move around in the tree’s branches. 'Sounds like I'm not the only one she disturbed with her screeching.' A small smirk formed on his face.

"Hey Sasuke-kun what are doing?" The girl asked.

"Nothing"

"Oh, will do you want to hang out then?"

"No"

"Oh okay. How we go on a bate then?"

"How about you go away?"

"But Sasuke-ku-…..wait, what?" 'That's not Sasuke-kun's voice!'

The girl looked around but couldn't see anyone but Sasuke. "Let's go somewhere else and talk Sasuke-kun." The girl said as she started to move closer to the boy. She didn't get very far though.

Before the girl got too close to the Uchiha, something dropped from the tree and landed in between the two. The girl stared at what was in between her and her Sasuke-kun! After getting a good look at what it was, or more like who it was, she started to get really angry. The person now standing in front of her had blond spiky hair with big orange fox ears on their head, three whisker marks on each cheek, and nine long fluffy tails swaying back and forth behind them. Wearing that stupid orange and blue jump suit.

"NARUTO!"

"Hey there Sakura," Naruto said with his big smile on his face. "I see you're bugging Sasuke-sama again. When are you ever going to learn that he doesn't like you?" He said in his sweetest voice.

"If you didn't keep getting in the way maybe he would you stupid fox!" Sakura growled.

"Oh please, Ino would have a better chance than you." Naruto started laughing at the pissed off look on the pink haired girl's face.

"Naruto, come on we're leaving. We still need to go shopping for dinner before we go home." Sasuke said as he pushed away from the tree and started walking.

"Coming Sasuke-sama, later forehead," Naruto said happy as he ran over to his master.

Sakura was left behind glaring holes into the back of the fox's demons head.

****(After going** ** ****food** ** ****shopping)** **

Naruto was humming happy as he carried his half of the groceries. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at Naruto and though of tripping him but didn’t want the groceries to be wasted. Naruto turned to look at his master and finally stopped humming.

"We got a lot of food today Sasu does that mean they're coming over tonight?" Naruto asked shifting the weight of one of the bags.

"Hn," Was his answer.

"Teme!"

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked.

The two kept going back in forth until they reached their house. Sasuke was about to open the door when it opened itself. "Oh my god, I could hear you to a mile away! Don't you two get tired of having the same fight over and over again?!" Said a voice in the doorway.

**~A/N:**

**All done with this chapter and one more to fix. I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you all though of it! See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3** **

Standing in the doorway of their house was one of Naruto's favorite ninjas. It was mainly because they both looked alike. they both had blond hair, blue eyes, and they always seem to get into some kind of trouble. Though Naruto's hair was short and spiky and he had sky blue eyes. While the other had long hair that they kept in a high ponytail and had bangs that covered half of their face. The one eye that could be seen was a very light blue that sometimes looked gray. Also, while it was normal for Naruto to get into trouble because of how old he was, not to mansion that to a fox and making trouble was in their nature. The other was much older then him and loved to make things go boom. Another reason they got along so well together was because of the ability that made them stand out.

Naruto was born as a fox demon so he had fox ears and tails, and because he had more then one tail, the villagers called him a freak even for a demon. The other was born with mouths on the palm of their hands, marking him as a freak to humans. Which is why they like to cause so much trouble to those who looked down on them.

"Deidara!" Naruto's tails swaying happily even though their gust had a pissed off look on his face.

"Midgets," Was the only thing he said to them as he turned to go back into the house. A tick mark formed on both Sasuke and Naruto's foreheads but the blond was the only one to voice their anger.

"Hey! Get back here you puppet loving pyro!" The little demon yelled as he ran into the house. Sasuke just shook his head as he closed the door behind him. He could hear the two blonds as they insult each other all the way in the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen he started putting the groceries he was caring away. He saw Deidara putting Naruto’s groceries away, while the fox was picking out things to make for dinner. He found it funny how the two could be yelling at each other yet, they could still work and help each other at the sometime. Though today he really didn't feel up to their friendly bonding right now.

"Will you two shut up! You're being so loud people are going to hear you even with the spells around the house." Sasuke said slamming some of the groceries on a counter. It was a good thing his bags didn’t have the eggs in them this time. "Deidara, get out of the kitchen so Naruto can focus on making dinner."

Said man just rolled his eye and mattered something about bossy Uchihas as he left the room. Naruto chuckled as he started to get ready to cook. Looking over his shoulder he stuck out his tongue at the raven.

"Now that you kicked out blondie number two, it's your turn to leave. I don't need you staring at me as I cook." Sasuke just, "Hn", as he head up to his room to do his homework.

**(After dinner in the family room)**

"Damn brat, you can cook." Deidara said as he throw himself on to one of the couches.

"Nice to know my cooking can still surprise you." Naruto said as he sat down on the floor in front of Sasuke's favorite chair. The raven was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Laying the back of his head on the seat of the chair he let out a tired sigh. Some of his tails lay in his lap with the others laying beside him.

"What's up with you foxy?" Deidara asked as he raised up on one of his elbows to face the boy.

"I had to deal with pink bitch twice today. Once at school and the other after school." Naruto moaned as one of his tails flicked the ground. "Why won't she take the hint that my master want nothing to do with her."

"Why is she trying harder then the last time I was here?" Asked the older blond.

"Something happened at school last week that might be the reason."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Well…"

****(Flashback)~** **

****Naruto was laughing with his friend Kiba at an idea for one of their new pranks they were** ** ****planing** ** ****on** ** ****to pull** ** ****ing off** ** ****. Sasuke was sitting in his seat waiting of the teacher to come and start class. His eyes closed as he lost his self in his thoughts. Naruto saw some of his master's fangirls starting to walk over to him. The pink bitch and Ino were in the lead** ** ****of the group** ** ****.** **

****"Looks like I got to go Kiba.** ** ****Those g** ** ****irls never know when to stop." Naruto sighed as he got up from his seat next to his friend.** **

****"I hear that man, but hey at less some of them got the hint. I think Ino only acts like that now to** ** ****just** ** ****piss off forehead." Kiba laughed before turning to talk to another friend of theirs.** **

****Naruto laugh a little at th** ** ****e** ** ****thought as he jumped from desk to desk before landing on the one in front of his master. "Yo Sasuke, fan club alert."** **

****Sasuke grow** ** ****l** ** ****ed as he opened his** ** ****of** ** ****eyes. His body was still as he moved** ** ****only** ** ****his eyes to see said club making their way over. He let out a soft sigh that only Naruto could hear. Looking back over to the fox he gave him an angry look. "Why are you on my desk?"** **

****"It was the fastest way to get to you. The floor is kind of full of students at the moment." Naruto said happily as he titled his head a little to** ** ****the** ** ****side to look cute.** **

****"Well get off and sit down before-"** **

****"HEY!"** **

****Sasuke got cut off by Naruto's shout; the next thing he know he felt soft lips on his. Both of their eyes widen in shock, both of their cheeks red with embarrassment. The whole classroom fell silent as they watched the** ** ****scene** ** ****in from of them.** ** ****The student that pushed Naruto from behind by getting up from his seat going as pale as a sheet.** **

****"Ah shit," Kiba said as his best friend broke the kiss. His face glowing bright red.** **

****"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted shacking the whole room, if not the whole village. "YOUR SO DEAD!"** **

****(End flashback)~** **

Deidara fell back on the couch laughing his ass off at the end of the story. Naruto's face glowing bright red again like it did in the story.

"Shut up Deidara!" He shouted as he jumped to his feet; tails angrily wiping behind him.

"What's with all the shouting in here this time?" Sasuke asked with an irritated face.

"N-nothing!" Naruto said to his master as he jumped to turned around. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." He quickly said as he ran up stairs.

Sasuke watched his fox leave before turning to the still laughing man. "What did you do."

"I didn't do nothing. It was all him for once." Getting his laughing under control, Deidara sat up and looked over at the little raven. "Anyway before I go, I got something for you."

"What," Sasuke walked closer to see what it was.

The blond reached into his coat and pulled out a wrapped package. "Your brother wishes you two luck on finally become a ninja team soon. He hopes you two get to be on the same team and told me to give you this." He gave the package to the boy. "I'll see you guys before the Chunin Exams start. Sasori said he wanted to come with me, for whatever reason, so we'll see you than. Later." Doing a few hand singes he left in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke looked down at the package in his hands and began to open it. Inside was a will used headband with the village simple on it. The head bands cloth was black instead of the beginners blue new ninjas gets. On the top was a note in his brother's hand writing.

_'Hello little brother,_

_This is an old headband of mine I wore before everything happened to us. It's up to you but I would like you to wear it when you finally get a team. I do hope you get to be on the same team as your little fox. Love you Sasuke._

_Missing you two everyday,_

_Itachi'_

Warm tears fell down his cheeks when he finished the note. He felt arms wrap around him from behind him and a chin rest on one of his shoulder. He past the note and the headband into one hand, and placed his free hand on top of the arms that were around his middle. His shoulder started to feel wet from the other's tears.

"We miss and love you too Itachi." Naruto said quietly as he starred down at the note with Sasuke.

**~A/N:**

**And there we go! The last old chapter of this story finished and fixed. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Next chapter **I’ll be using the notes** **I** **was give** **n** **with th** **is** **story along with some of my own ideas.** **I’ll see you all letter! I got three more stories I adopted to work on next!****


End file.
